Book I - The Mass Crusade
by DeathAdder47117
Summary: When the Emperor sends a fleet to another galaxy as part of a larger plan, history will forever be changed and there will only be war... Rated: M for 40k R&R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**First off I would like to give Thanks to:**

**Simpli - for some suggestions**

**souvikkundu0017 - for a lot of suggestions and checking lore related stuff**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Ok now this story will be canon in terms of stats and other things, but this being fanfiction is not entirely canon. So no complaints pls! I know my lore! Ok... not all the lore... but still! Out of respect and love for both verses, I will try to remain as true to each as possible. Though in saying that... I know one verse will die a bloody death... **

**Which means this is kinda stompy... So if you don't like this type of story then don't read it, "to each, his own" as they say. I respect your choice. I am also doing this fic for my own enjoyment and if it pleases others, then I am happy for it. Also this is my FIRST fic, so any suggestions or constructive crits to improve the story is appreciated.  
><strong>

**Also this will NOT be abandoned what so ever! It may take a while, but updates will come!**

**(If life doesn't become a female dog to pester me and cause delays...)**

**On another note... I must apologise for future deaths to any xeno lovers out there! I have played all 3 ME games and have "befriended" the xenos in my crew, so again sorry for later chaps... :'(**

**Now on with the fic to lay the foundations!**

**But first!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

**I do NOT own Warhammer 40k or Mass Effect**

**No profit is made from this story**

**- THIS APPLIES TO THE WHOLE STORY AND SUBSEQUENT CHAPTERS -**

* * *

><p>Legend:<p>

( ) = Thought Bobble

~( )~ = Thought communication / Telepathy

" " = Normal speech / Dialogue

**BOLD** = Powerful/Otherworldly or as Specified

_ITALIC_ = Words or Phrase with Emphasise

Underline = Different Language

[ ] = Note at Bottom or Other Description

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I – Preparation and Departure<strong>

++It is the 41st millennium. For more than a hundred centuries the Emperor has sat immobile on the Golden Throne of Earth. He is the master of mankind by the will of the gods, and master of more than a million worlds by the might of His inexhaustible armies. He is a rotting carcass writhing invisibly with power from the Dark Age of Technology. He is the Carrion Lord of the Imperium for whom a thousand souls are sacrificed every day, so that He may never truly die.

Yet even in His deathless state, the Emperor continues His eternal vigilance. Mighty battlefleets cross the daemon-infested miasma of the warp, the only route between distant stars, their way lit by the Astronomican, the psychic manifestation of the Emperor's will. Vast armies give battle in His name on uncounted worlds. Greatest amongst His soldiers are the Adeptus Astartes, the Space Marines, bio-engineered super-warriors. Their comrades in arms are legion: the Imperial Guard and countless planetary defence forces, the ever-vigilant Inquisition and the tech-priests of the Adeptus Mechanicus to name only a few. But for all their multitudes, they are barely enough to hold off the ever-present threat from aliens, heretics, mutants – and worse, for in the grim dark future there is only war.++

* * *

><p>++Imperial Palace746.M41.++

Somewhere in-between the realm of the immaterium and materium, between life and death, a being antithesis to the madness of the warp, here the God-Emperor of mankind resides keeping vigil over humanity, the only light in the darkness. And it is here that He has guarded, helped, and guided humanity, although limited in influence due to his current state and the vastness of the task and the limitless threats that threaten humanity as a whole, He has stood by our side.

But over the millennia the Emperor has also seen the slow decay of the Imperium, of humanity without him to lead them forward and thus for millennia he has devised of a plan to come back and lead humanity once again into the light of the future as the masters of the stars…

Atop the Golden Throne, the nearly lifeless body of the Emperor suddenly glows golden with power. The ever vigilant Adeptus Custodes present in the vast throne room gather before the steps of the Golden Throne and kneel before their Emperor; for they know He is now in their presence. Then the Emperor spoke to them directly in their minds.

~(**My Custodians, I thank you for your constant vigil over me as I have over humanity.**)~ His words echoed with power as the Custodes themselves felt exalted at the thanks.

"It is our duty, privilege and honour to do so, my Emperor." Spoke a Custodian.

~(**Regardless, you still have my thanks in remaining true to your duty. Now to the matter at hand for I cannot linger long as it takes a toll on my body. What I discuss here will not leave the palace or the Custodes unless I specify.**)~

"By Your will, it shall be so." They answered in unison, the words echoing throughout the vast room.

~(**The time has come to plant the seeds of my return.**)~ The statement brought joy and excitement to all gathered in His presence.

~(**This plan must remain a secret, lest the archenemy finds out, and thus for now I have chosen one among you to be the bearer of my will. You Septimus Artorias shall carryout the first part of my plan.**)~

"It is an honour to be chosen, I will not fail you my Emperor." Septimus declared, his right hand in a fist brought toward his chest. The action ended with the sound of the impact of his fist.

~(**Step forward and touch the steps of the Golden Throne that I may anoint you with my blessing.**)~

And so the Custodian stepped forth, kneeled and placed his hand on the step. After doing so he was bathed in golden light, feeling a fraction of the Emperor's power go through him, the light fades. Then the Emperor spoke again.

~(**From this point on, we are soulbound and I shall relay my instructions directly to you, Septimus Artorias, Custodian of my Return.**)~

Then the glow emanating from the Emperor's body began to fade. Septimus stood up, a golden corona now around him, and turned towards the doors walking and said:

"My fellow Custodians return to your sacred duty of guarding the Emperor, for I have _His_ work to do."

His fellow Custodians stood up and acknowledged him with a nod and returned to their posts, their vigilance in His defence reinforced as they now awaited their Emperor's return.

Stepping out of the throne room Septimus heard the Emperor once again as he made his way through the vast halls of the Imperial Palace.

~(**Septimus your first task is to once again dawn your armor and wargear. I will give you further instructions once you are ready.**)~

And so Septimus made his way toward his chambers to dawn his ancient wargear that has not seen action since the Horus Heresy. For nearly ten millennia he and his fellow Custodians has kept watch over the Emperor's body, to keep Him safe, not to fail again and now he was given the task of aiding the Emperor's return, a task he _will_ fulfil in _His_ name.

* * *

><p>Upon reaching his chambers, Septimus made his way towards his wargear displayed and mounted on the wall, turning off the power-field protecting it and began to inspect them one by one. Unused for many millennia, each wargear still functioned as if they were fresh from the manufactorum. Removing his currently worn gear of boots, leather breeches, long black cloak and brazen helmet to wear his ancient Custodes Power-Armor, its golden color shining slightly in the light while the black colored adamantine fibred cloth and cloak drank the light that touched it. The black reminding him of their greatest failure, the protection of the Emperor.<p>

Now in complete armor, Septimus proceeds to the rest of his wargear still mounted on the wall, taking and placing his Gladius on his left side, then an ornate Boltpistol maglocked to his right, and the last of his weapons the Post-Heresy Guardian Spear, compared to the original Pre-Heresy Guardian Spear that had a Bolter mounted with the blade, this one is a laser weapon built in the shape of a spear thus removing the need for a clip and has the same power of a medium sized lascannon but also sacrificing rate of fire. With his preparation complete he said to the wind:

"**My Emperor, I am ready.**" His voice modulated by his helmet.

Then the Emperor answered; His voice powerful yet comforting at the same time to mortal ears.

~(**Indeed, your next task is to meet with Lord Inquisitor Hector Rex, I have given him a prophecy to meet you here in the palace through my tarot, meet him in the entrance hall. Once you do, have him assemble an Aid Fleet of around a hundred vessels and tell him I have ordered it, you may also notify him and him alone of my planned return, for now. You are to then gather a thousand of my Astartes from ten chapters, one hundred from each, ten from each of their companies; you will know which chapters to call when the time comes. You are to also bring ten different Imperial Guard Regiments to aid you in this task; I will provide their names later. I will also provide the priests and tech-priests that you will bring with you.**)~

"**It shall be done. Where are you sending us, my Emperor?**"

~(**I am sending you to another galaxy, a parallel galaxy. Similar to our own but vastly different. Humanity has only recently left Terra and has yet to leave Sol. You are to build a new branch of the Imperium away from the corruption of our archenemy and spread my influence to increase my power and in doing so aid in my return, for currently I cannot do so without leaving humanity defenceless against the darkness.**)~

"**Away from the archenemy? So their presence is non-existent in that galaxy?**"

~(**Yes, they are trapped here in our galaxy thanks to the last actions of the Old Ones, the creators of the Eldar and Jokaero. I have also been limiting their influence here in the materium, though they can still slip through the cracks. Chaos attempts to wreak havoc from within the Imperium and tries to batter downs its gates. I am doing what I can to protect humanity from within and without. Never the less, you must all be vigilant, for although they may be trapped here, Chaos and the enemies of humanity are endless and everywhere…**)~

"**They will **_**all**_** fall before us!**" Septimus declared as he proceeded to leave his chambers and make his way towards the entrance hall to meet with Lord Inquisitor Hector Rex.

* * *

><p>After moving through the vast halls of the palace and finally reaching the entrance hall, Septimus noted that the Lord Inquisitor has yet to arrive and the only other presences were his fellow Custodians standing guard in the hall and the multitudes of sentry turrets mounted on the walls and columns. And thus he stood in the middle, deciding to go over which Astartes chapters the Emperor would want for this task. Then the names came to him.<p>

_The Black Templars - Blood Angels - Dark Angels - Grey Knights - Imperial Fists - Iron Hands - Raven Guard - Salamanders - Space Wolves - White Scars_

(Now that I have the chapters in mind, I must begin organising everything with the Lord Inquisitor as soon as possible.) He thought to himself. Then as if on cue, the massive doors of the entrance hall began to move, opening and bringing in the light of the sun to also reveal a lone tall figure, almost as big as an Astartes, clad in Artificer Power-Armor, the sigil of the Inquisition mounted on his back, short white hair, and experience evident in his features, striding in and moving towards Septimus who stood in the middle of the hall. When the armored figure came close enough; he spoke.

"**Honoured Custodian I was led here by a prophecy that I discerned from the Emperor's tarot. I seek one of your member; by the name Septimus? **[Upon getting closer he notices the golden aura around the Custodian]** You have received the Emperor's blessing?**" He said, with his voice modulated by his rebreather.

Before Septimus answered he placed his spear at his back, locking it in place, then proceeded to remove his Ornate Custodian helmet, revealing his clean shaven head, chiselled face, two dark brown eyes and the ever present corona of light, putting the helmet between his arm and answered.

"Yes. And you are Lord Inquisitor Hector Rex I presume. [The Inquisitor nods in response] I am Septimus Artorias, Custodian of the Emperor and chosen bearer of His will. And to answer you before you ask, we have been given a task by the Emperor Himself."

"**The Emperor? **[The surprise evident in his voice]** Then the tarot prophecy was from Him.**"

"Indeed, this is to be kept between us for the time being. The Emperor doesn't want His plan found out by the archenemy."

"**I understand. What is the task that He has given us?**"

A faint smile appeared on the Custodian's face.

"We are to plant the seeds of _His_ return."

Immediately the Inquisitor's eyes widened slightly at the realisation, the prospect of the Emperor's return. A moment later he regained his composure and spoke.

"**Truly this is a great task, to help the Emperor in His return to lead humanity once again..!**"

"Yes; and we shall not fail Him. Now our first task is to assemble an Aid Fleet of a hundred ships, complete from escorts to battleships with several support and transports, we will also need a Forge ship for supplies. We will also require several regiments from the Imperial Guard. And then we are to gather one thousand Space Marines, from ten chapters, a hundred from each and ten from each company. I will hand you the list of names for the Guard regiments and the Astartes chapters later. For now, let us continue this discussion in my chambers, for I require some parchment for the list."

"**Very well, I will make the arrangements once I have everything.**"

And so they made their way towards Septimus' chambers, they walked in silence. Reaching their destination, Septimus proceeds towards a table, grabs a piece of parchment and starts listing the names of the Astartes chapters. Then as he finished, the names of the Imperial Guard regiments came to him.

_The Armageddon Steel Legion - Cadian Shock Troopers - Catachan Jungle Fighters - Death Korps of Krieg - Elysian Drop Troops - Mordian Iron Guard - Tallarn Desert Raiders - Tanith First and Only - Valhallan Ice Warriors - Vostroyan Firstborn_

Jutting down the Guard regiments into the list, he then received another set of instructions from the Emperor:

~(**Septimus, you are to tell Rex to gather nine Inquisitors, three from each Ordo to join you. He is to be the head of the Inquisition in that galaxy. If he will need guidance, tell him to consult my tarot and I will point the way.**)~

(Yes, my Emperor.) He answered with a thought. Then he turned towards the Lord Inquisitor and handed him the list and relayed the Emperor's instructions…

"**Galaxy?**" Hector asked surprised at the word and the promotion.

"Yes, galaxy. The Emperor is sending us and everyone in the Aid Fleet to a parallel galaxy to establish a branch of the Imperium and spread His influence. In doing this we aid the Emperor in His return."

"**I see… I will make the necessary arrangements, everything will be ready. Where is the fleet to be assembled and where are we to falsely send them?**"

Then instructions from the Emperor flowed into Septimus.

"At the northern edge of Sector Solar to head to Cadia. We are to also bring a few things from the Gene Vaults and the Emperor's personal vault with us before we leave. My presence will also be concealed to all but you until we reach our actual destination. There will also be a group of vessels from the Mechanicus and the Ecclesiarchy; sent by the Emperor to join us as well."

"**Then let us begin, shall we?**" A hint of excitement evident in the Inquisitor's voice. To do something for the Emperor Himself gave him pride and joy to be chosen for such a grand task as this! For the Emperor and humanity; _he_ will not fail.

Septimus answered with a nod and they both proceeded to assemble all that was needed to carry out the task placed upon them…

* * *

><p>++Sector Solar – Unspecified Location746.M41.++

++Two Months Later++

In the void of space a fleet of around a hundred vessels were gathering for a mission; a mission quite different to what they know. Though rumours of what they were going to do and where they were going was circulating the lower ranks to pass the time, from Black Crusade Drills on Cadia to Assaulting the nearest damned planet in the Cadian Gate.

For why else would a Lord Inquisitor gather ten different Imperial Guard regiments and a thousand Space Marines from ten chapters, all of which were known to the fleet save for one which was an entirely new chapter clad in what some describe as silver power-armor, and then head towards Cadia? Then there was the Grand Cruiser that brought the contingent of the Ecclesiarchy and their Order Militant. And let's not forget the cog boys and their Battleship, said to also carry a number of Titans. A fleet like this just screams Crusade if you were to ask a Black Templar, who were also in said fleet…

Meanwhile aboard the Emperor-class Battleship, aptly named the "_Herald of the Emperor_", Lord Inquisitor Hector Rex was in the bridge going over status reports and other statistical files. Septimus right beside him doing his own observations; unseen and unnoticed by all save for the Inquisitor. Then the Captain of the ship and Admiral of the fleet spoke as he sat on his command throne.

"Lord Inquisitor Rex, when are we to mobilize the fleet? We have been waiting here for quite some time now."

"**Patience Admiral Roneko; we are waiting for the signal to proceed.**" His modulated voice sounding calm and relaxed knowing their real mission.

"Yes, well, I can wait but some of the Space Marines aboard are getting rather… restless. The Dark Angels and Space Wolves are having duels with each other in their section of the ship."

"**Ah yes… That is more tradition than restlessness Admiral. Nothing to be of concern, I assure you.**" Hector replied as he was still looking over the data-slate.

"Hmm… Very well then." Roneko then looked toward his second in command and gave his orders.

"Lord-Lieutenant Sterling, patch me through to the rest of the fleet."

"Immediately Commodore-Captain." She answered with a curt nod and proceeded with her task. A few orders to the bridge crew later.

"It is done Commodore-Captain Roneko." She stated, now standing at attention beside the command throne.

"Thank you Lord-Lieutenant. [He then connected to the Vox comm] To all ships in the fleet; this is Admiral Roneko. Maintain battle formation and alert level, we may be deep in Imperial space but by the Emperor we will _not_ let our guard down! And also prepare for warp travel at any time; that is all."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in a far and secluded part of the warp two beings opposite to each other were having a meeting concealed to all but themselves…<p>

"**So You'Re SetTing iT In MoTioN?**" Said the disembodied black and white skull to the orb of golden light.

"**Yes, I am. To pull this off, you need to blind everyone's sight from my plan.**"

"**shOulDn'T bE ToO HaRd, I aM dOinG iT AlReaDy, i Do It AlL tHe TiMe tO My **_**bRotHerS**_**…! **[Hate evident in the last word]** HoW eLse WoUlD mY FoRcEs aMbuSh TzEenTch'S? HahAhaHa…**"

"**Indeed, just do your part and I will do mine. When all this is done we will both win from this.**"

"**YeSssS… hAhaHahAHa… wElL thE cHaOs gOdS WilL Be gONe, iT maTteRs nOt, SatIsFacTioN wiLl bE MinE AloNe! YeS… aNd It iS DoNe.**"

"**Thank you. I will keep my word. And all that was shattered will be remade.**"

"**Ah yEs; thE FoLlY oF tHe olD OneS AnD ThE wHoRisH ElDaR.**"

"**oH And OnE lAsT ThInG. WheN YoU FaCe **_**tHeM**_**; **_**MaKe **__**ThEm **__**SuFfeR**_**!**"

"**Of course; they have yet to fully pay for turning my sons against me.**"

And so the two parted ways, one laughing maniacally as he disappeared…

* * *

><p>Back in the fleet everything and everyone was ready to depart, all they needed was the go ahead. As Septimus was still in the bridge of the <em>Herald of the Emperor<em> he then received his instructions from Him.

~(**Septimus, it is time. When you bring the local humans into the Imperium, show some restraint and tell my more zealous sons that as well, for you will need to prepare for a threat that lurks in the edges of that galaxy. I cannot provide all the details for my sight there is quite limited until you establish the link, but even then my presence will be limited to those with faith in me. You will find more details on this threat on Mars, within an alien relic.**)~

(It shall be done, my Emperor.) Septimus answered with a thought, he then spoke to the Inquisitor beside him.

"**Lord Inquisitor; the Emperor has spoken, it is time.**" His voice modulated by his helmet.

"**Excellent! Everything is in place.** [Still pretending that the Custodian was not there, he turned toward the Admiral] **Admiral, I have received the signal, we can depart for Cadia.**"

Nodding in response. "Lord-Lieutenant you know what to do. [Receiving a nod as well, he addressed the fleet] To all ships in the fleet; prepare for warp travel."

As the order went out, around a hundred tears in the fabric of reality appeared in space, one for each ship, and as one they all went in to the warp, tendrils of eldritch energy whipping out and onto the ships hitting Gellar fields as the fleet disappeared into the warp…

* * *

><p>++In-Warp Transit746.M41.++

The Aid Fleet was sailing through the warp; when suddenly, out of nowhere, a warp storm appears. Though this was no ordinary warp storm, for it swirled with golden energy and the denizens of the warp retreated from it or were destroyed utterly.

Meanwhile in the bridge of the _Herald of the Emperor_ the crew were going through the motions of status reports and coordination with the other ships.

"What in the Emperor's name?!" Admiral Roneko exclaimed as the storm appeared to surround them all entirely.

"**No Admiral; it's **_**By the Emperor**_**.**" A hidden smile underneath the Lord Inquisitor's rebreather.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Admiral! The storm is forcing us out of the warp!" Said one of the bridge crew.

Then the entire fleet exited the warp, the warp holes being a golden color instead of the sickly pink and dark purple closing behind them.

* * *

><p>++Location: Unknown++<p>

++Current Date: Unknown++

++Last Date = 746.M41.++

"Report! I want a Sit. Rep. _Now_!" The Admiral Bellowed.

"Admiral, all ships accounted for, no damages to any what so ever." His second in command, Lord-Lieutenant Sterling reported.

Then the astropaths started shouting about being lost and as suddenly as they began, they all calmed down. That was when a presence was made known to everyone in the bridge. The initial reaction was the reaching of weapons, but all stopped at seeing the individual before them. Clad in ornate golden power-armor a black cape, a long ornate helmet, a spear and a corona of golden light around him. Rarely seen outside of the Imperial Palace but known to all loyal Imperial citizens as the guardians of the Emperor, a Custodian, but _this_ Custodian was also a Living Saint.

The Custodian then turned to face the Admiral and spoke.

"**Honoured Admiral, please patch me through to the entire fleet and all Vox casters as I will address you all.**"

"I-Immediately Custodian. [He stuttered slightly out of shock and surprise, holstering his weapon he gave his orders] You heard him! Get to it!"

The bridge crew immediately snapped out of their shock and awed state and went to work getting everything organised.

Moments later.

"Everything is ready my Lord." Admiral Roneko stated.

Nodding in appreciation, he then spoke to all.

"**Men and Women of the Imperium, sons and daughters of the Emperor, hear me. I am Septimus Artorias, Custodian of the Emperor. You may be confused or even fear that we are lost. **_**I**_** am here to tell you that **_**we**_** are **_**not **__**lost**_**.**_** We**_** were sent here **_**by the Emperor **__**Himself**_**! **_**All**_** of **_**US**_** have been chosen by Him and He has given us a task! To spread the Imperium and His influence, and in doing so **_**we **__**aid**_** in **_**His **__**return**_**! We are currently in a parallel galaxy, similar to ours, except our fellow humans have yet to leave the Sol System. We will show them His glory and the glory of humanity!**"

Cheers and praises to the Emperor and the Imperium echoed throughout the fleet as Septimus ended his address. He then spoke to the Admiral.

"**Now, Admiral Roneko up until our arrival here it was only the Lord Inquisitor who knew of the Emperor's plan other than myself to help prevent the archenemy from getting wind of it.**"

"O-Of course, I understand. [Stuttering slightly again from the resent revelation of their true mission] I will not fail the Emperor! What is our first step my Lords?" Roneko said, addressing both Custodian and Lord Inquisitor.

The Custodian spoke first.

"**We are to proceed towards Sol and begin establishing the Emperor's vision of the Imperium here. Upon reaching the system part of the fleet with the elements of the Mechanicus will head to Mars to turn it into a Forge World like ours. The rest will continue towards Terra. But before we make contact with our brethren, assemble **_**all**_** the officers in the fleet, we will need to brief you on what the Emperor has instructed for us.**"

Then the Lord Inquisitor added.

"**Indeed, we will also have to make new star-maps. Everything is roughly the same as back home so we know where the resources are, so all we need is more manpower, but before that, let us proceed to Sol. For the Emperor!**"

"For the Emperor!" Everyone in the bridge cheered then proceeded with their duties.

"Lord-Lieutenant, notify the fleet." Roneko said to his Second.

"At once, Admiral." She replied as she went to carry out her orders.

And thus the fleet made their way towards Sol, and a second Terra and began their true mission. By _His_ will this galaxy now belongs to the Imperium and any who would stand in their way will feel _His_ wrath through _them_.

* * *

><p>++Location: Sol System++<p>

++Current Date: Unknown++

++Last Date = 746.M41.++

As the fleet entered the Sol System they made their way towards Mars. Upon reaching Mars and before the fleet divided itself, all the high ranking officers of the Guard, Captains of the ships, members of the Inquisition, Ecclesiarchy and Mechanicus, as well as the leaders of the Astartes chapters in the fleet gathered aboard the _Herald of the Emperor_.

Whispers and talks were happening all around the large assembly hall as they awaited the arrival of the Custodian, the Lord Inquisitor and Admiral Roneko.

Among those in discussion were the different groups of Astartes.

"To be chosen by the Emperor Himself; to be a part of this task is a great honour indeed." Commented Sword Brother Killian of the Black Templars to his fellows.

"That it is, Sword Brother. When all this is done the Emperor will stand with us once again; to smite down the enemies of man and lead us forward into glory!" Spoke Castellan Mekhi, Commander of Black Templars in the fleet.

"**Indeed, none will able to stand before our righteous fury in carrying out His will. This galaxy now belongs to Him and as High Marshal Helbrecht once said "The galaxy is the Emperor's, and anyone or anything who challenges that claim is an enemy who must be destroyed".**" Stated Chaplain Kian of the Black Templars, his voice modulated by his skull-shaped helm.

Meanwhile in another, slightly louder, group of Astartes.

"Ha! So the Allfather is coming back! This is great! Hahahah…!" Wolf Guard Gunther Thunderfang enthusiastically exclaimed to his group of fellow Space Wolves.

"Hahaha… Aye! When the Allfather returns we will have the final battle and the Great Wolf will return; I can feel it! Smell it even! Hahahaha…!" Wolf Lord Falk Grimjaw bellowed as he laughed.

"**That indeed, brothers. We shall venture forth into the eye, with Russ and the Allfather!** [Looking around and spotting silvery clad Astartes] **And it also seems that the Grey Knights have been chosen for this task as well.**" Wolf Priest Shor Bonecrusher stated, his wolf-skull helm gazing across to the Grey Knights who were merely observing everyone else.

"The Knights? Well this should be interesting; I would love to see them in battle. [Looking around] Though it seems that the Ultramarines where not invited." Falk commented.

"Those stuck-ups? Last I heard they're still recovering from the Tyranid invasion of Macragge. The Allfather probably didn't call for them due to that." Gunther answered.

"Ah, were their losses really that bad? [Receiving a nod as a reply] A shame, they may be a bunch of _rule followers_ but they are still our brother Astartes; it would have also been like the legions of old doing the Allfather's will." Falk said.

Many other similar conversations were had among the different chapters.

Then there were the members of the Ecclesiarchy.

"For the God-Emperor to contact me in my dreams Himself! Words cannot express my feelings! To be among the chosen to carry out His will! We shall spread His light and illuminate this galaxy, in His name!" Confessor Jediah stated and proclaimed to his retinue.

"And by His will _we_ cannot fail! For the Emperor is with us! Confessor Jediah, this galaxy will submit to _His_ will or _burn_ in the fires of damnation!" Canoness Amina of the _Order of the Sacred Rose_ exclaimed.

"That, we will, Canoness; that, we will." The Confessor replied, a smile appearing upon his slightly aged face.

Then everyone looked to the entrance as the doors opened and Lord Inquisitor Hector Rex along with Admiral Roneko stepped inside, but what gained most of the attention of all those gathered was the figure that wasn't far behind the two, the Custodian, who was also surrounded by a golden corona of light which shone even in the dim.

Seeing this, all those gathered paid their respects by kneeling or bowing to the Custodian. As the three made their way to the front, Septimus notices some tension between some Astartes and some of the members of the Ecclesiarchy.

(That will be rectified soon enough.) He thought as they reached the front of the assembled crowd of officers and leaders.

Stepping up first to address the crowd was the Lord Inquisitor.

"**All right everyone; we are gathered here to discuss the Emperor's plan and our mission in this galaxy.** [Stepping aside, bowing and gesturing to Septimus.] **Custodian.**"

Stepping forward and giving a brief nod to the Lord Inquisitor as he spoke.

"**Thank you, Lord Inquisitor.** [Now turning to the crowd] **Fellow servants of the Emperor, we have a great task ahead of us; we have all been chosen to carry this out by the Emperor Himself! And we will not fail Him!** [The crowd answered with a mix of nods, cheers, and praises.] **Now I shall elaborate His plan…**"

And so he began to explain to them the Emperor's plan of establishing the Imperium that is in His vision here, spreading humanity and the Emperor's power to further His plan; to prepare and defend humanity from all threats that lurk in this galaxy, and to come when He calls them; the absence of the archenemy evident by the calmness of the warp as well as other smaller details…

"**The Emperor has also given me and will be giving me instructions for us, for He has chosen me to be the bearer of His will. And as such, He has instructed that everyone must be united, right now we are united in Him but not amongst ourselves. We are to work **_**together**_**; the Adeptus Astartes and the Ecclesiarchy are to act in coordination with everyone else. There will also be changes in the Mechanicus to allow for the advancement of humanity's knowledge.**" There were no protests to his words, merely silent acceptance of his instructions.

"**Now that you all know your true mission, it is time for me to give you, your individual instructions. Members of the Imperial Guard and Navy are dismissed; you will receive your orders later.** [Receiving respectful bows from them before they proceeded to leave] **Members of the Mechanicus are to proceed to the meeting room; the rest of you shall follow when summoned.**"

Septimus along with the Lord Inquisitor and members of the Mechanicus proceeded towards the meeting room. As they gathered in the room, Septimus began first.

"**Now, Magos Tezla, the Emperor has some changes for the Adeptus Mechanicus.**"

"**Of course chosen Custodian; I have received such instructions from the Omnissiah when I received a message directly from Terra. I and the rest of the Mechanicus with me will obey the Omnissiah.**" Magos Tezla spoke through his rebreather, his voice modulated and mechanical.

Giving a nod to the Magos, he then continued. "**When we establish the Imperium, the Emperor has instructed that a new Adeptus be established; to be called the **_**Adeptus Scientia**_**, this new Adeptus will specialize solely on research and development to relearn what was lost and develop new technologies for humanity, the Mechanicus will work alongside them as you safeguard the knowledge for the Imperium. But for now your task is to turn Mars into a Forge World as well as search for an alien artefact that is somewhere on the planet. The Emperor has said that this artefact holds the information we need regarding this galaxy.**

**There are also some artefacts that we have brought from the Emperor's personal vault; one of which is a Prototype Psychic-beacon, you are to modify it to serve as a direct link to the Golden Throne; the Emperor has provided blueprints for this, as this was done before the Webway Project.**"

"**It shall be done. We will begin immediately.**" Magos Tezla replied.

"**Magos Tezla, the Emperor has also appointed you as the head of the Adeptus Mechanicus in this galaxy.**"

"**The Omnissiah as chosen me to lead the Mechanicus? I will not fail Him.**" A rare showing of emotion came over the Magos as he spoke.

"[Replying with a nod] **Yes; you and your brethren were chosen due to your more forward thinking ideals compared to the rest of the Mechanicus. **[Receiving a nod from the Magos]** You are dismissed Magos Mechanicus.**"

And so the members of the Mechanicus proceeded to carry out their task.

When the room was emptied the Lord Inquisitor then spoke to Septimus.

"**So, who shall I send for next; the members of the Ecclesiarchy or the Astartes?**"

"**Send for the Ecclesiarchy.**" Septimus answered; his form unmoving.

With a nod, hector spoke as he left. "**This shouldn't take long.**"

* * *

><p>Minutes later the Lord Inquisitor returns with the Confessor and his retinue. The Inquisitor stops beside the Custodian as the members of the Ecclesiarchy gather in front of the Custodian and kneel before him; with Confessor Jediah speaking first.<p>

"Blessed and chosen Custodian, what is the God-Emperor's will?" He said with reverence.

"**Rise Confessor, members of the Ecclesiarchy, we are all servants of the Emperor.**"

And so they rose; reverence still evident in their eyes as they looked upon the Custodian. Septimus then continued.

"**Now then; before we reach Terra we will observe the local humans to better understand the situation and act accordingly; for we cannot afford many casualties. We will show them the path that will lead humanity to greatness as the Emperor envisioned.**"

"We will spread His light! They shall flock to Him and receive salvation!" Jediah exclaimed.

"**Yes, they shall, in time. We will also be establishing an Imperial government and Ecclesiarchy void of corruption through His instruction.** [Receiving silence at the notion of corruption, he continued] **The Emperor has chosen you because of your faith and purity.**"

After saying that, some of the Sisters, priests and even the Canoness began to shed tears. Confessor Jediah then spoke, water gracing his eyes.

"Rejoice! Faithful children of the Emperor! For we are the bearers of his light in this dark galaxy! [He joyfully exclaimed to his retinue, he then turned to Septimus] Blessed Custodian; _We_ shall carry out His will. And _We_ shall not fail Him! _We_ shall extinguish corruption in all its forms; in His name!" Confessor Jediah declared out loud.

"**The Emperor knows, Confessor; the Emperor is watching.**" Septimus replied.

"And we shall be worthy of His gaze."

"**Now, go forth Confessor Jediah; return to your ship and spread His instructions to the other members of the Ecclesiarchy.**"

"It will be done, blessed Custodian." Jediah answered as he and his retinue kneeled and left the room.

"**That just leaves the Astartes then; I'll be back shortly.**" Hector said as he made his way out.

* * *

><p>A short time later, ten different groups of Space Marines made their way inside and showing their respect by bowing to the Custodian. Septimus then began.<p>

"**Astartes; chosen sons of the Emperor. You may know that the Emperor does not see Himself as a god, even with the power He wields now He does not consider Himself as such. But over the millennia He has watched humanity without His guiding hand and has seen that humanity is still too young to move forward without a hand to hold; and as such He has decided to allow the religion and worship of Him and He shall slowly teach humanity to be self-sufficient upon His return.**

**You, His chosen sons will know the truth but shall keep it secret. You will work and act with the Ecclesiarchy as one, there shall be no disputes; petty or otherwise. Should there be a problem, let it be known.**"

There were different variations of the answer but all meant the same. "_By His will. We shall obey._"

Then Lord Inquisitor Hector spoke.

"**Now for introductions; I believe not all of you know each other.**" He said looking across the gathered Space Marines.

"**Grand Master Covan Leorac.**" Hector called.

Stepping forward along with his retinue, Covan began his introductions.

"Greetings brother marines, I am Grand Master Covan Leorac; keeper of the Inquisitions secrets and currently former commander of the 7th Brotherhood of the Grey Knights chapter. [There were some looks of confusion at the word _former_] I say former due to my chapter thinking I am dead; for I faked my death under orders of the Emperor to participate in this mission. It was quite the surprise for my brothers in the fleet.

Now to my right is Justicar Anval Thawn [Thawn then gives a respectful nod] and to my left is Brother-Captain Darig Tegvar. [Tegvar then also gives a respectful nod]"

The Lord Inquisitor then said.

"**Thank you Grand Master Covan.** [Receiving a nod of acknowledgement he then continued] **As the Grand Master said, they are from the Grey Knights Chapter founded during the **_**Second Founding**_** and are the Chamber Militant of the Ordo Malleus. Their existence is a secret to all but the Inquisition and a few others, including some Astartes chapters who are currently with us; the Black Templars and the Space Wolves.**

**The Grey Knights are known as the Daemon Hunters for it is their sacred duty to purge **_**chaos**_** wherever it may be and are also solely comprised of psykers.** [There were some whispers among the group at the notion of an entire chapter of psykers] **The Grey Knights also hold the honour of bearing the Emperor's Gift; His Gene-seed, making them anathema against the denizens of the warp. None of their member has ever fallen to chaos. Information that can be disclosed shall be provided to the commanders of each chapter.**"

Hearing this, all the Astartes felt honoured to fight by their side and by extension the Emperor Himself.

Septimus then spoke.

"**Sons of the Emperor.** [Gaining the attention of those gathered] **The Emperor also has plans to repair all damaged Gene-seeds in the future. But for now our task is to secure this galaxy in His name!**"

The room then erupted into cheers.

"**You are all dismissed; for now we head for Terra!**"

The gathered Astartes then made their way back to their brethren, leaving the Custodian and the Lord Inquisitor. The latter then said.

"**Shall we head to the bridge, honoured Custodian?**"

Receiving a nod, they began to make their way towards the bridge.

* * *

><p>Moving through the corridors of the vast Battleship, they began to discuss other details.<p>

"**So Lord Inquisitor Rex; we have all that is needed to establish the Imperium?**"

"**Yes, I have consulted the Emperor's tarot before acquiring the necessary personnel to establish the Imperial government in this galaxy. I have also requisitioned several members from each of the assassin temples along with their agents; to also establish the Officio Assassinorum here.**"

"**Yes; we will be needing their expertise to protect the Imperium from the shadows. I would also like to test some of these agents as well as future assassins myself, as I am well versed in anti-assassin measures.**" Septimus commented.

"**Very well Custodian.**"

* * *

><p>After a while they then reached the ship's bridge. The Admiral greeting them as they entered.<p>

"Ah, welcome Blessed Custodian, Lord Inquisitor; part of the fleet along with most of the elements of the Mechanicus has proceeded to Mars, others to remain in orbit while the rest make planet fall."

"**Excellent Admiral Roneko; have a vessel ready for reconnaissance, I will assign an Infocyte to it to gather information on this Terra before we move out.**" Hector ordered.

"At once, Lord Inquisitor." The Admiral replied as he began to carry out his orders.

Both the Custodian and the Inquisitor were now looking over the holo-table showing the Sol system and the fleet's position. Hector, placing both hands on the table, spoke to Septimus.

"**So… our mission begins; eh Custodian?**" A hint if excitement in his voice.

"**Indeed it has, Lord Inquisitor. It has only just begun.**" Septimus said, a smile hidden underneath his helmet.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**BOOM! Chap 2 = Done!**

**This was kinda harder than I thought. ME lore is lacking in the Pre-First Contact human history, so I had to use the "Real" world as a reference.**

**I have also placed some "codex" info at the bottom for those who don't know 40k lore.**

**The info is taken from the Lexicanum: and as such I do NOT own it.**

**The info are also just snippets, so if you want to know more, look it up in the Lexicanum.**

**I have only placed 5 codex entries and will place a max of 5 (maybe 10) per chap. If you want more let me know.**

**Also, made-up stuff for the fic will have codex entries later and will be marked as "NEW CODEX"; normal codex is canon info.**

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks to: souvikkundu0017 for all the help!<strong>

**Thanks to all the Revs, Follows and Favs!**

**I also recommend checking out Atilas' and Simpli's fics. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoy chap 2! Next chap will be the timelineskip then after is the First Contact! :D**

**Ok, now on with the Fic! :)**

* * *

><p>Legend:<p>

( ) = Thought Bobble

~( )~ = Thought communication / Telepathy

" " = Normal speech / Dialogue

**BOLD** = Powerful/Otherworldly or as Specified

_ITALIC_ = Words or Phrase with Emphasise

Underline = Different Language

[ ] = Note at Bottom

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II – Arrival and Contact<strong>

++Location: Sol System++

++Imperial Date: 746.M41.++

++Local Date: Unknown++

++Near Luna Orbit++

At the dark side of the moon a tear in reality appears in space, calm blue colored eldritch energy swirling in the void, as a ship exits the tear. An Imperial frigate now floating in space behind Luna, using the moon as cover, as a smaller vessel, a Fury Interceptor, around 60meters in length exited the hanger of the 1.6kilometer long Sword-Class frigate and made way for Terra.

As the interceptor rounded the moon's side the occupants of the small vessel were greeted with the sight of Terra, though not Holy Terra, it was still the cradle of man.

"So that is Terra? I always wanted to visit it." A smile gracing her lips. "The Emperor provides." Said the pilot.

"The Emperor provides. Sarah; it's blue too. A beautiful sight." Commented the gunnery officer, a smile also on his lips.

With a nod she said. "It truly is; and we shall protect it in the Emperor's name."

"For the Emperor and Imperium!" The object of their interest then comes into view. "We're nearing our objective soon; better report in Sarah."

Nodding in acknowledgement, she began to Vox in to their frigate.

"_Razor_, this is _Shadow Talon_ reporting. Nearing our first objective."

"Acknowledged _Shadow Talon_; report back when you're done. The Emperor protects." Answered a Vox operator.

"The Emperor protects." Said the pilot as she switched off the Vox caster. Turning to her gunner she said.

"Rickard, are the servo-skulls ready in the airlock?"

"Yes ma'am, ready and waiting." Replied the gunnery officer from his seat.

"Good; we're almost to the satellite. The thing is kinda small and looks very flimsy…"

"Aye; I see it. Thing wouldn't last one las hit. That's what they use for communication?" Amusement evident in his question.

"It would seem so, yes... Slowing down now." She answered as she maneuvered the ship near the satellite.

"Alright, we're close enough." She said as she pressed some command runes to open the airlock and released the servo-skulls.

Zooming out of the ship and quickly reaching the satellite, scanning and drilling holes into its main body; after which they then began deploying small swarms of netflies. The netflies then proceeded into the satellite and began to tap into the multitude of networks catered by the satellite. Now done with their task, the servo-skulls returned to the interceptor.

"That's done. A few dozen more and we can head back to the ship." The pilot said as the airlock closed and they began to move to the next one, repeating the process several times before heading back to the frigate.

Meanwhile aboard the frigate, inside a room filled with logic engines a lone figure, an Infocyte observed the data feed coming in from the netflies, sifting through the information and sending all necessary data back to the fleet while also sending possible scenarios for future operations as compiled and derived from predictive engines.

* * *

><p>++Location: Sol System++<p>

++Imperial Date: 746.M41.++

++Local Date: Unknown++

++Near Mars Orbit++

Back in the fleet and aboard the bridge of the _Herald of the Emperor_ Lord Inquisitor Hector Rex was going over the data-slate as it received the information gathered by the Infocyte.

"**It seems that it is currently the 14****th**** year of the 2****nd**** millennia and the state of humanity is quite… pathetic.**" Said the Inquisitor, his voice modulated by his rebreather.

"How so, Lord Inquisitor?" Asked Admiral Roneko.

"**Humanity is divided, there are multiple governments vying for power in one form or another, the amount of corruption is palpable; the populous is also quite lost in the notion of **_**freedom**_**. They are wasting resources on excessive amounts of pointless trinkets; and have placed greater importance on entertainers as if they were heroes of humanity. Most do not even believe that xenos exist. These are only but a few of many other… heresies.**"

"Hmm… yes, pathetic. From the sound of it, they are akin to an industrial feudal world." The Admiral commented.

"**Freedom without guidance is chaos.**" Septimus stated, his voice amplified and modulated by his helmet.

"**Indeed, honoured Custodian. We will show them the way and with the Emperor's guidance humanity shall prosper.**" Turning to the Admiral, Rex then said. "**Admiral, please summon the Confessor from his ship and notify Inquisitors Evan, Livia, and Imran; have them all meet me in the meeting chamber.**"

"At once, Lord Inquisitor." The Admiral replied as he then began carrying out his orders.

Then Septimus also added.

"**I shall be touring the fleet and as I do, Admiral, gather all Imperial Guard personnel to the assembly hall; for when I return, I have words for them from the Emperor.**"

"Immediately, my Lord." Roneko answered as he gave a short bow to the Custodian.

Then the Custodian and Lord Inquisitor proceeded to leave the bridge and go their separate ways to carry out their work…

* * *

><p>Around an hour later, inside the meeting chamber, all gathered were about to begin discussing the situation of Terra.<p>

"**Before we begin, I believe introductions are in order.**" Lord Inquisitor Rex stated to the four people before him; all nodding in agreement.

"**Confessor Jediah, these are Inquisitors Evan Lex, Livia Aran, and Imran Rhett of the Ordo Hereticus.**" The three Inquisitors each giving a respectful bow to the Confessor. "**The four of you will be working together in our subjugation and annexation of this Terra. I will assign you all different tasks regarding different problems that may hinder our progress; for we cannot delay, the enemies of man can strike at any time.**

**Data-slates with all the necessary information and details pertaining to your assigned task will be given later, for now we shall discuss the more pressing issues on the state of Terra. Humanity is divided into countries fighting amongst themselves for what Terra can provide; they have also segregated these **_**countries**_** according to a world ranking system. The wealthy and prosperous are 1****st**** world countries, 2****nd**** world are those that lag behind, and 3****rd**** are the poor undeveloped ones.**

**It is blasphemous to the Emperor; the way they treat and neglect their fellow humans! Bigoted even in how they discriminate according to **_**race**_**! **_**Race**_**?! Preposterous!**" Anger starting to show in his voice.

"Truly these heathens need the God-Emperor's light to show them the way. How are we to take care of these heathens, Lord Inquisitor?" Confessor Jediah asked as a scowl began to show on his face.

"**We shall start with the 3****rd**** world countries; you Confessor shall give aid and subsequently convert the populous to the Imperial Creed; show them the Emperor's power through His miracles. I have no doubt that there will be fighting along the way; keep in mind that the Emperor doesn't want heavy casualties.**"

"Of course, His will be done." Confessor Jediah Answered as he gave a respectful bow.

"**Inquisitor Evan, you shall be tasked with counter-intelligence; thwart any attempt at hindering our mission through any means, but keep them discreet; understood?**"

"Yes, Lord Inquisitor. They will not see it coming." A smile on Evan's face as he answered.

"**Inquisitor Livia, you shall handle the public aspect of our efforts. Secure our interests and undermine theirs; show them their folly.**"

"It will be done, Lord Inquisitor. The people of this Terra will know the glory of His Imperium and the folly of their governments." Inquisitor Livia said as she raised her fist in declaration, conviction in her voice and a smile on her face.

"**Inquisitor Imran, you shall take care of any extremist factions, religious or otherwise. Eliminate them all; show them the Inquisition's hospitality for heretics.**"

"I understand, Lord Inquisitor. They will not know who killed them." Imran answered a grin on his face.

"**You all now have your missions and here are the data-slates containing the information you will need. Coordinate your efforts with each other. Now, go and prepare, for we leave for Terra soon. For the Emperor!**" The Lord Inquisitor said.

"For the Emperor!" They declared.

And with that they all left the chamber, some going over the data-slate as they walked.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Septimus was touring the fleet, visiting each ship and subsequently boosting moral of the crews as they witnessed the chosen bearer of the Emperor's will. As the Custodian finished his tour and returned to the <em>Herald of the Emperor<em> a few hours later; he proceeded to the assembly hall where ten regiments of Imperial Guard gathered and awaited his arrival.

Whispers and small talk were happening all over the massive hall; then all went silent as the main doors began to open and all stood at attention as a lone figure strode in, black cape trailing behind, spear in one hand, and a golden corona around the large golden armored figure, the Custodian, and as he passed they kneeled; all gazing at the awe inspiring sight of the Emperor's chosen.

Now standing before them, Septimus began.

"**Men and women of the Imperial Guard, children of the Emperor, I stand before you bearing His will.**" The Custodian now gaining the undivided attention of all present; all were hanging on his every word. "**You have served the Emperor and the Imperium with faith and loyalty even if some out of penance; the Emperor has rewarded you all with a **_**new**_** home-world!**" The volume of his voice amplified by his helmet and echoed in the vast hall.

Praises and thanks were given to the Emperor from the multitude of people in the hall and as the volume lowered, Septimus continued.

"**Each regiment shall have a second home-world in this galaxy, the same as your original but yet to be touched by man. For some of you, like the warriors of Krieg and the last people of Tanith this is a second chance; men and women of Krieg, the Emperor also bestows upon you His forgiveness and is proud of your efforts in defending humanity.**"

At hearing this, the survivors of Tanith celebrated again, some shedding tears of joy, even their Commissar; Ibram Gaunt shed a few barely noticeable tears of joy and pride while having a smile on his face. And as for the soldiers of Krieg it was quite different; some collapsed on all fours, their bodies shaking as if crying underneath their masks, while others kneeled and offered prayers of thanks and devotion to the Emperor; emotions never before seen by their fellow Guardsmen. Septimus then continued.

"**All of you were chosen by the Emperor to undertake this mission; He has placed faith in **_**you**_** to carry out this task so that He may return to **_**us**_**! So before we acquire your worlds, we must secure this Sol! FOR THE EMPEROR AND HUMANITY!**" His voice boomed over the crowd.

"FOR THE EMPEROR AND HUMANITY!" Shouted all as they cheered; conviction and determination showing in each person.

With that Septimus proceeds to leave the hall; stepping out of the hall he is greeted by the Lord Inquisitor.

"**Honoured Custodian, I have given my instructions regarding our first stage of contact to the fleet; we shall head to Terra via warp jump to serve as a grand entrance and I have already assigned tasks to the members of the Ordo Hereticus to take care of any resistance that is sure to come. The Ecclesiarchy will handle the relief and conversion to subsequently indoctrinate them to the Imperial Creed. All is ready; is there anything else before we depart for Terra?**"

"**There are still a few things the Emperor wants me to take care of; we leave when I am done. This will not be long.**"

"**Very well, I shall notify the Admiral. In the meantime I shall go over more of the information coming in from the Infocyte.**"

As both parted ways, one heads towards the bridge and the other towards the section of the ship where the Astartes are located.

* * *

><p>Reaching the section of the ship given to the Space Marines; Septimus proceeds to the area of the Dark Angels and has their ten Deathwing, ten Ravenwing members, as well as their Interrogator-Chaplain follow him. As they entered a private chamber, the leader of the Dark Angels within the fleet, Master of the Deathwing Lisandro spoke, his helmet maglocked to his belt.<p>

"What is the meaning of this, chosen Custodian?"

"**I bring His word for your ears, unforgiven.**" Septimus said as he stood before them.

All the Dark Angels in the chamber grew silent at the utterance of the last word. Septimus then continued.

"**The Emperor knows of your secret and would have absolved you long ago had He been able to; for you have remained loyal to Him and that alone is enough in His eyes. **_**I now bestow upon you the Emperor's forgiveness**_**.**"

The last statement seemed to reverberate within their souls and relieving them of their burden. A few moments later, Lisandro spoke.

"I… We thank the Emperor for His forgiveness. We shall not fail Him again. We will also continue our quest to hunt down the fallen to bring them before the Emperor and face judgement upon His return." Determination evident in his voice at the last few statements.

"**Yes; however, the rest of your chapter does not know of your absolution in the Emperor's eyes until our return upon His call.**"

"Of course, chosen Custodian. We shall await that time."

Giving a nod of acknowledgement to Lisandro, Septimus then said.

"**You may all now return to your duties.**"

With that, the Dark Angels gave a respectful bow before leaving the chamber. Septimus now alone considered his task and said.

"**One more task before we head to Terra…**"

He then left the chamber and went searching for the Astartes of the Iron Hands chapter...

* * *

><p>After some time, he found them in a work station tinkering with their gear and bionics. After gaining their attention and leading them to a large enough chamber, Septimus began speaking.<p>

"**Sons of Ferrus Manus, I bring the Emperor's word and a scroll from your Primarch.**"

The statement gained their undivided attention as Septimus continued.

"**Your chapter is walking down a dark path, both the Emperor and your Primarch have seen this; though Farrus Manus failed to tell the Emperor before the great betrayal, he has left this scroll in the Emperor's vault, I now give to you.**"

After saying that, Septimus brings out the scroll and hands it to the Iron Hands Clan-Commander; Clan-Commander Carssen. He then began to read it out loud.

++ They are not my hands.

This fact is forgotten by my brothers – inexplicably, it has always seemed to me. The hands are strong, to be sure, and have created great things for us all, but they are not mine. And that counts for something.

They forget that the silver on my arms comes from a beast that I vanquished. It is the mark of a great evil that I ended, and yet it persists within me. It is alien, artificial; an uneasy corollary to the superlative physical frame given to me by my father.

I would struggle to remove it now. The problem is not one of surgery, for I have no doubt my father's chirurgeons could remove them entirely if he gave them the command. No, I will not remove the silver from my flesh because I have learned to depend on it.

The fault is with my mind. I rely on the augmentation given to me by my metal gauntlets, so much so that the flesh beneath them is little more than a memory.

It is a crutch, this silver. A day will come when I will strip it from me, lest I lose the power to master myself forever. Already my Legion's warriors replace their shield hands with metal in my honour, and so they too are learning to doubt the natural strength of their bodies. They must be weaned off this practise before it becomes a mania for them. Hatred of what is natural, of what is human, is the first and greatest of corruptions.

So I record it here: when the time comes, I will strip my hands of their unnatural silver. I will instruct my Legion to recant their distrust of the flesh. I will turn them away from the gifts of the machine and bid them relearn the mysteries of flesh, bone and blood.

When my father's crusade is over, this shall be my sacred task. When the fighting is done, I shall cure my Legion, and myself. For if fighting is all there is, if we may never pause to reflect on what such devotion to strength is doing to us, then our compulsion will only grow.

Already I see the madness that path leads to, and so I shall excise the silver from my hands. In doing so I shall absolve myself and my sons.

The hands are strong, and have created great things, but they are not mine.++ [1]

As Carssen finished reading, Septimus spoke again.

"**You see, Astartes of the Iron Hand, flesh is not weak; only when one's self begins to doubt their body and hate themselves, can it lead to weakness and corruption. This was your Primarch's personal mission, to teach you the right path; the path of humanity, the mastery of the stars and of ourselves as the Emperor has foreseen!**"

Then all one hundred Astartes of the Iron Hands, including two Dreadnoughts, cheered and shouted their battle cry, though it was now different.

"THEIR FLESH IS WEAK!"

"**THEIR FLESH IS WEAK!**"

"Humanity is strong!"

"For the Emperor!"

"For Humanity!"

Septimus then interjected.

"**Go now, children of the Emperor, and prepare; for the enemies of man are limitless and everywhere! But like all before them, **_**They**_**… **_**Shall**_**… **_**Fall**_**… For they are **_**weak**_**!**" Raising a fist to the air as he declared.

"THEY ARE WEAK!"

"**THEY ARE WEAK!**"

"Ave Imperator!"

"**Ave Imperator!**"

Clan-Commander Carssen then neared the Custodian, offering a respectful bow and said.

"Thank you, chosen Custodian for showing us the true path that the Emperor and our Primarch wanted for us. And now it is our quest to show our brothers who were left behind, the error of their way as our Primarch wished."

"**I am merely doing the Emperor's will.**"

"As will we; in the Emperor's name! Come brothers, let us prepare! And perhaps help our other brothers." Carssen said as they began to disperse.

Septimus, now done with his task made his way toward the bridge.

* * *

><p>Almost an hour later, Septimus was now at the bridge and as he entered he was greeted by the Admiral and the Lord Inquisitor.<p>

"Blessed Custodian." Admiral Roneko said with a respectful nod.

"**Honoured Custodian, is your task complete?**" Lord Inquisitor Rex asked as he also gave a respectful nod.

"**Yes it is, Lord Inquisitor. What is to be our plan of contact with our brethren of this Terra?**"

"**The Emperor has provided us with the perfect time, as most of the world's leaders are gathering in one place for a meeting they call the G20 Summit; most of their so called media will also be there to report the events back to the people. A perfect opportunity, wouldn't you agree?**"

"**Indeed, it is perfect. How is the information coming along?**"

"**The Infocyte has already gathered a large amount of information from all of the major governments; this internet, while convenient is proving to be a weakness as it seems to connect almost all their cogitators and the lack of any Machine Spirit did not help either.**"

"**Excellent. Then let us proceed to Terra. Admiral, show them the majesty of His Imperial Navy.**"

"It would be my pleasure, my lord. In the Emperor's name!" Roneko then accessed the Vox system. "This is Admiral Roneko to all ships assigned for Terra prepare for warp jump! For the Emperor!" He bellowed as he gave the order.

With that, around sixty tears in space opened before sixty ships of varying sizes, calm blue eldritch energies swirling in and around the holes in reality as each ship entered and disappeared into the immaterium…

* * *

><p>++ Location: Sol System++<p>

++Imperial Date: 746.M41.++

++Local Date: 014.M2. – 2014 C.E.++

++Near Terra Orbit++

In the space above the sun touched side of Terra, blue portals of different sizes started to appear and soon after, ships poured out of them, casting large shadows over the surface of the planet below.

The Imperial Fleet has arrived…

Meanwhile on the surface of Terra, the world was in a state of shocked surprise and some degree of panic as a fleet of ships suddenly appeared above the planet out of nowhere.

* * *

><p>++Intercepted Transmissions++<p>

++Access: ON++

- "Holy shit! Are you guys getting this?! Aliens!"

- "Sweet mother of God… Get me the Secretary of Defence! Now!"

- "Well fuck… So we're not alone…"

- "Shit man, one's casting a huge shadow over the city! This is unreal…"

- "Get me a camera crew now! This is big! First contact big!"

- "Aliens! They're here! WE ARE ALL GONNA DIE! DIE I tell you! You hear me?! DIE!"

- "Sally get the kids while I go get the guns, we're goin to the shelter."

++Access: OFF++

* * *

><p>Back aboard the <em>Herald of the Emperor<em> the Custodian and Lord Inquisitor were heading towards the hanger bay. As they entered the bay the Confessor and his retinue were exiting their transport, they then greeted the two.

"Blessed Custodian and Lord Inquisitor." Confessor Jediah greeted as he and his retinue gave a respectful bow to the two.

"**Confessor, Canoness; we have much work to do.**" Septimus greeted as he stated.

"That we do, Blessed Custodian. Our work is never truly done." Said Canoness Amina.

"**Indeed. Will communication be an issue?**"

"No, Blessed Custodian; the sisters of the Orders Dialogous have studied their dialects and say that we should have little problem understanding each other. But I have one of the sisters in my retinue should we require translations." Confessor Jediah answered.

"**Good, then let us proceed to the transport.**"

Lord Inquisitor Hector Rex then spoke.

"**I shall remain here to coordinate our efforts. Here are the coordinates of the G20 Summit and recently acquired information.**" Handing a data-slate as he finished.

"**Very well, Lord Inquisitor.**" Septimus replied as he took the data-slate and continued towards their transport, a Thunderhawk Gunship from the Grey Knights chapter, the sigil of the Inquisition adorning the tail fin and several other marking belonging to the chapter as well as several purity seals around the hull.

Now with all the passengers aboard the gunship, the Thunderhawk exits the hanger bay and heads toward Terra's southern hemisphere, to the country of Australia…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the ground in Australia, at the G20 Summit, the world's leaders were in a state of confused panic as information poured in from everywhere while their security teams scrambled to get them to safety; that was when the ship came, roaring and speeding down toward them at incredible speeds that would, should have been impossible given the shape of the ship that looks like a brick. Then as it came near, it slowed down and landed with little to no problem right along the path leading into the building where the G20 Summit was held, the world's leaders shocked at the sudden arrival.<p>

Almost immediately, the alien ship was surrounded by security teams, police and some military; though still at a relatively far distance due to the number of visibly large guns mounted across the ship. The several thousand media personnel that were there for the meeting broadcasted the whole thing throughout the world for everyone to see. As the cameras zoomed in to the ship, they noticed a semblance of human iconography as well as… seals and scrolls? This threw everyone for a loop as a ship that made re-entry to have scrolls attached to the hull was crazy. And how did it not burn? Then the front of it began to open.

As the ramp touched the ground figures started to come out and when they did it shocked the world once more, as the figures seemed to be human. The first to come out were two rows of what looked like heavily armed and armored women, next was a man akin to a Christian cardinal or bishop only he had several skull iconography on his person, then there was another two women trailing behind him, one clad in a more ornate set of armor with a burning torch mounted on her back and the other wore a red robe while holding a staff with what looked like a microphone on top, the whole sight looking like a medieval spectacle only with swords and guns. Then just as everyone thought that, that was it, another figure stepped out to reveal a giant of a man who stood eight feet tall and clad in full golden armor with a black cape and a spear in hand, but what was most eye catching was the corona of golden light around him that seemed to inspire and awe all that gazed upon him.

The group now stood at the entrance of the building waiting, then the world's leaders stepped out, caution evident in their movements as their security kept guard and media cameras following everything; then the leader of the free world stepped forth and said.

"Greetings… and welcome to earth. I am President Matthews of the United States of America." He stated with as much composure as he could muster after the sudden encounter.

Then the armored giant stepped forth as well, his group parting and bowing before him as he passed them. Now standing before the President, he spoke.

"**I am Septimus Artorias of the Adeptus Custodes of the Imperium of Man. We are here at the behest of the God-Emperor to lead you down the right path towards humanity's destiny as the masters of the stars.**" He said in odd accented English; his voice modulated and amplified, resonated throughout everyone that heard him as each word seemed to inspire and awe.

Shocked faces and silence was the reply. But some politicians managed to blurt out.

"Imperium of man?" Said the US President.

"God emperor?" The Chinese President said in mandarin.

"Humanity's destiny?" Questioned the Russian President.

"**The Imperium of Man is the empire of humanity, united by the God-Emperor; the patron god of mankind.**"

"Patron god of mankind? What ludicrous; and you expect us to believe you?" Said a politician.

As the politician said this, the women in armor raised their weapons but only to be stopped by the giant man when he raised his hand. Then suddenly golden wings of light sprouted out the back of the giant man, the sight striking fear into the hearts of the corrupt and inspiring righteousness in the pure.

"**Humanity here on Terra has grown **_**complacent**_**, **_**divided**_** and **_**corrupt**_**. We are here to change that, and with the God-Emperor's guidance humanity will prosper as **_**one**_**. Many will doubt, but through our deeds shall we show you the way. And we shall start with the neglected, the poor, and the sick; for you, the leaders of this world have failed to do and care only for yourselves; judgement will come to the wicked and the corrupt, in time. To all who seek salvation and prosperity, seek us and be blessed in His light!**" He said as everyone watching took every word, his wings retracting and fading. He then addressed the world leaders.

"**An Imperial representative will arrive at the United Nations building once you have all gathered, to further discuss the future of humanity.**"

Then they turned and left, heading back to their ship, leaving behind stunned world leaders. The people of the world unsure what to think, simply watched on as the visitors left in their ship.

* * *

><p>++Intercepted Transmissions++<p>

++Access: ON++

++Intercepted From: /Local News Network/++

- "As you have seen, these imperials seem to be human save for the armored giant... Was he an angel; an actual angel? … They also say that they care for humanity. Can we trust them? What will be their next move? Or will they really bring about prosperity for mankind? This is Damien Sully reporting for CNN."

++Marked and Sent to: Inquisitor Livia++

++Intercepted From: /Pentagon/++

- "What do you mean _STAND DOWN_?! Are you mad?! Clearly they're planning to takeover! _We_ need to strike now! Nuke ET back to space damnit! They could be like those aliens that look human! … I understand that sir; but we can't just let them takeover! … I… yes sir. Very well sir. Everyone will be here when you arrive, Mr. President."

++Marked and Sent to: Inquisitor Evan++

++Intercepted From: /Mobile Location/++

- "Now we have not just the _west_ to worry about but these imperials as well?! They are infidels to Islam! They insult Allah! Gather the leadership! Allahu Akbar!"

++Tracking…++

++Marked and Sent to: Inquisitor Imran++

++Intercepted From: /Mobile Location/++

- "This emperor is an evil demon, the personified power of hell opposing God! We must stop him and his vile servants in our Lord's name! Gather our brothers and sisters, we must prepare!"

++Tracking…++

++Marked and Sent to: Inquisitor Imran++

++Intercepted From: /Iraq/Remote Location/++

- "This is in accordance with the words of Almighty Allah, 'and fight the pagans all together as they fight you all together.' and 'fight them until there is no more tumult or oppression, and there prevail justice and faith in Allah'. This new imperium wishes to topple our faith and steal our lands; we will fight it till our last breath! Allahu Akbar! Allahu Akbar! Allahu Akbar!"

++Tracking…++

++Marked and Sent to: Inquisitor Imran++

++Access: OFF++

* * *

><p>Now back aboard the <em>Herald of the Emperor<em> Septimus gave the order to Confessor Jediah to begin their mission on Terra; then made his way to the bridge. Reaching the bridge, Septimus is greeted by the Lord Inquisitor and Admiral Roneko.

"Welcome back, my Lord."

"**Ah, Honoured Custodian, the influx of information and chatter has significantly gone up. Right now they are unsure what to do, though the seeds of rebellion have begun to sprout, I trust the Ordo Hereticus will take care of the weeds before they spread.**" The Lord Inquisitor said as he gazed over the holo-map showing the different drop teams heading for the poorer regions of Terra.

"**They will submit, in time; but we must not linger, we should finish this within five years so that we may begin expanding the Imperium.**"

Suddenly, beeping came from a data-slate next to the Lord Inquisitor. Picking it up and going over the urgent information; his eyes widening at what he read. Immediately he gave orders to the Admiral.

"**Admiral Roneko, notify the Inquisitors of the Ordo Malleus at once! Have them meet me in the meeting room as soon as possible.**"

"Immediately, my Lord." Roneko answered as he began carrying out his task.

Septimus then questioned.

"**What is the problem Lord Inquisitor?**"

"**The Infocytes have been sifting through information regarding the presence or influence of daemons; the vast majority of the information was complete rubbish or fiction, but they have uncovered scattered cases of possessions and other immaterial incidents. Mostly minor thanks to the absence of the archenemy, but even so we cannot let this pass.**" He said, hatred showing in his modulated voice.

"**Indeed. We can also use this to show these lost sheep the truth that they seem to ignore.**"

"**Indeed, I shall show them that myself when they gather at the United Nations. These children have been spoiled enough; time for them to learn.**" He answered before proceeding out of the bridge and towards the meeting room.

* * *

><p>Sometime later, in the meeting room. Lord Inquisitor Hector Rex awaited the arrival of the Inquisitors of the Ordo Malleus. As they then came into the room, the Lord Inquisitor greeted the three.<p>

"**Welcome Inquisitor Irving, Estrella, and Arlo.**" Giving each a respectful nod, which they returned as well. "**I have summoned you here to discuss urgent matters involving the presence of daemonic activity on Terra.**"

"What?!"

"On Terra?!"

"Unacceptable!"

They each stated at the same time. Hector raising his hand to silence them, then continued.

"**I thank the Emperor that they have been minor and relatively isolated, but also because of this, the people on Terra believe them to be unreal; which is undoubtedly **_**their**_** plan in order to remain hidden. But **_**they**_** cannot hide from the Emperor's Inquisition!**"

The three Inquisitors nodding in agreement as Hector continued.

"**You three shall take care of this problem, here are data-slates containing all relevant information as gathered by the agents of the Vanus Temple. Purge the daemons by any means; but do try to minimise the damage as much as possible. Also try to capture a few of them, as the people of Terra need some… convincing.**"

"In the Emperor's name and for humanity, it shall be done." They said as they gave a short bow with the sign of the Aquila before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on Terra, in the region of Africa, the contingent of the Imperial aid force made land fall and begun aiding their fellow humans who were neglected by most of the world. At first they were met with fear and suspicion but the members of the Ecclesiarchy and of the Orders Hospitaller quickly changed that to gratitude and open arms.<p>

As Confessor Jediah and Canoness Amina walked through the refugee camp that they were in, it was almost a sea of tents and many, many neglected and malnourished humans; a disgusting sight.

"These people could have been serving His will and humanity; had the rest of the people here on Terra simply aided them in force, none of this would happen." Canoness Amina commented.

"Without the God-Emperor's guidance they have become aimless and materialistic, and from that spawns corruption. The people here are blessed, Canoness, for they shall be the first to see His light and receive salvation. All has a place in His Imperium." Confessor Jediah said.

As they continued through, they were greeted by children, who at first were hesitant but then felt somewhat calm in their presence as if there was another presence that calmed them, the children then offered different signs of respect to the two Imperials and gestured them to follow.

After following the children through the maze of tents, they were led to one tent in particular. It was isolated from the rest for in it were the terminally sick of the people in the camp, some in excruciating pain while others were nearing death.

As Confessor Jediah looked upon the sight, he felt power surge through him and at that moment a smile graced his slightly aged face, for he knew the God-Emperor was smiling upon him and these people; he then moved closer to the ill. A local aid worker dressed in some form of protective suit tried to stop him, but the Confessor simply smiled and moved him aside.

Now in the middle of the sick, the Confessor began to pray to the God-Emperor, everyone in and around the tent listened and tried to watch the Confessor.

"God-Emperor, loving father of humanity, hear my prayer,

I stand before your lost children, who are sick and dying,

extend your divine hand and heal them,

that they may serve Your will by aiding their fellow man."

Then all the sick and dying within the tent were bathed in golden light, everyone who saw it were awed by the sight. As the light faded, the sick began to stand as if they were never ill to begin with, they first looked at themselves then to the Confessor, who had a kind smile on his face, some broke into tears, some kneeled before him while others moved closer and kissed his hand or robe and bowed before the Confessor, thanking him.

"It is the God-Emperor you should thank, not I, for I am but a humble servant. Thank Him through faithful service to humanity; go forth and spread the word that your salvation has come!" Confessor Jediah exclaimed with outstretched arms.

The new faithful giving a last bow before they left to spread the word; those who witnessed the event were awe struck, some of the local aid workers doing religious acts like making the sign of the cross, others removed their head gear, shock and awe evident on their faces, as they came near the Confessor asking for blessings.

"Rejoice! Lost children of the God-Emperor, for you are blessed in His sight! Continue aiding your fellow man, be content with your duty and have faith!" Jediah answered.

As they listened they felt renewed and fulfilled. Giving their thanks, they then proceeded to give aid to everyone they could, a new sense of purpose burning within them.

Canoness Amina then came and stood beside the Confessor, a smile on her face, and spoke.

"Purity in purpose, faith and duty."

"Indeed, Canoness. Indeed. As Ecclesiarch Deacis the IX once said 'Men united in the purpose of the Emperor are blessed in His sight and shall live forever in His memory.'"

Meanwhile a news crew, who were there reporting about the local relief effort, caught the whole thing and in turn the rest of the world; bearing witness to a miracle. Many were still sceptical but many more began to believe…

* * *

><p>++Two Days Later++<p>

++Intercepted Transmissions++

++Access: ON++

++Intercepted From: /Local News Network/++

- "In the two days since their arrival, the Imperials have managed to stabilize Africa and provide for the local populace. There have been raids from the local rebels and warlords, all attempts ended with failure and the Imperials immediately retaliated in force and subsequently annihilated the rebel forces, firmly establishing their presence here in Africa. The locals celebrating in the streets as peace reigns, the sick healed, and necessities provided.

The Imperials have also improved the agriculture in Africa with their advanced technology, medicine has also improved. They are prospering here as well as the other countries and regions aided by the Imperial forces."

- "We are now live at the U.N. Building as the world's leaders gather to meet with the Imperial representative to discuss the future of mankind."

++Access: OFF++

At the U.N. building's exterior, a Thunderhawk landed and lowered its loading ramp allowing the Imperial contingent, led by Lord Inquisitor Hector Rex, to proceed into the building; his retinue bringing a man-sized container marked by runes and seals with them.

Now within the U.N. assembly chamber filled with leaders and news crews, Hector stood upon the podium and began.

"**Greetings people of Terra, my fellow humans, I am Lord Inquisitor Hector Rex.**" He said, his voice modulated by his rebreather. Whispers and hushed voices began to spread among the gathering at the mention of Inquisitor.

"**I have gathered that you have had an organization with a similar name in the past, and while the name is shared, the purpose is quite different, for it is **_**our**_** sworn duty to protect humanity from all threats within and without. The universe is not a kind place that most of you have come to believe; it will throw anything at **_**us**_** to hinder **_**our**_** destiny! Be that be xenos, traitors or worse…**"

"Xenos? As in aliens?" Asked a few leaders and media personnel.

"**Yes, aliens. They are out there, we will meet them eventually and until then we must prepare! Should you require proof, we shall provide; for we have fought countless horrors the universe could muster for almost ten thousand years.**"

Again whispers began to circulate but were interrupted by a single question.

"You mentioned 'worse', what could possibly be worse than aliens or traitors?"

"**Daemons.**"

"Demons? You're serious?" Asked another.

"**Yes, I am quite serious. I knew your mollycoddled upbringing would make most of you sceptical. Daemons are also cunning and very deceptive; for that I bring proof!**"

As he ended his statement, his retinue entered bringing a large container and placed it in the center of the room. The Lord Inquisitor then continued.

"**Within this anointed box lies a daemon that we found here on Terra, hiding among you, feeding from your ignorance. You will know the truth of the universe.**"

His retinue then opened the container, everyone in the room flinching or seeking cover as they were unsure of what lied within. Then as the content was revealed, they all saw a girl, possibly in her early teens, strapped to a chain on the base of the box.

Most then began shouting in different languages that basically meant: "That is a little girl!"

"**Truly gullible… That is merely a shell, deception it is the daemon's primary weapon. Let me show you…**"

The girl then began crying, pleading to everyone in the room.

"**SILENCE! DAEMONIC WITCH! I COMMAND YOU IN THE EMPEROR'S NAME; SHOW YOUR TRUE FORM!**" The Lord Inquisitor bellowed with power in each word.

The girl then started convulsing, seemingly affected by the command, as she began screaming first in a normal voice then it started to change to something different, otherworldly and soon her body followed, morphing into a leathery bat-like creature and sprouting bat-like wings. Everyone in the room socked into silence as they and the rest of the world bear witness to an actual daemon.

"**As you can see, that is no girl. Fear not, for you are protected from this daemon, this particular one is a vampyre and does not cause insanity upon gazing their true form.**"

"A-a vampire? T-they're real?"

"**As I said before, they will deceive you and to be considered unreal is a perfect way to hide.**"

The daemon then spoke.

"**Curse you human! My kin will avenge me and you will all submit before our power!**"

"**Hahahaha… Daemon, you have no power, and against the servants of the Emperor, you are **_**nothing**_**. We have already purged your ilk in the region of Italy and soon we will hunt and purge the rest of your vile kin, in the Emperor's name.**"

The Lord Inquisitor then moved closer to the daemon, sword in hand.

"**I believe you have lived long enough, daemon. I condemn you to oblivion!**"

He then stabbed the vile creature in the face then in the chest, the runed sword glowing with power as the daemon was engulfed in golden flames, screaming in pain as it died, the flames eating everything, not even ashes were left as the daemon was erased completely both body and damned soul.

"**As you have all seen, the enemies of humanity are everywhere and only as one can we weather the storm, and only with the Emperor's guidance can we move through it.**"

After what they saw, each word seemed to resonate with power as the statement roused everyone in the room, and possibly those watching across the globe, as they began cheering.

"**The road before us will be rough, but as one, we shall persevere! With His guidance we will prosper! For humanity!**"

"For Humanity!" Almost everyone cheered, some still having doubts. This did not go unnoticed by the Lord Inquisitor as they continued to discuss further regarding the future of humanity...

* * *

><p>Several hours later, aboard the <em>Herald of the Emperor<em> Lord Inquisitor Hector Rex entered the bridge.

"Welcome back, my Lord." Greeted Admiral Roneko as he made the sign of the Aquila from his command-throne.

"**Admiral.**" Hector greeted back with a respectful nod.

"**Greetings, Lord Inquisitor, I trust it went well.**" Septimus greeted, his helmet still on.

"**Better than expected. But it is still early and the road is long, honoured Custodian.**"

"**That indeed, Lord Inquisitor. This will be an eventful few years.**"

"**True, for the blood of martyrs are the seeds of the Imperium.**"

* * *

><p>++Codex Imperial++<p>

**Fury Interceptor**:

- The Fury Interceptor is the most common starfighter used by the Imperial Navy for space combat, having replaced the older Wrath Starfighter by the end of the Horus Heresy. With some variants reaching 60 to 70 metres in length, the Fury is significantly larger than most atmospheric fighters, and carries a pilot, navigator and gunner, although a pilot and gunnery officer are more than sufficient on scouting missions. On occasion, an Astropath will also be aboard, to provide greater communications capability. The crew of a Fury Interceptor often wear suspensor wire pressure suits and specially contoured helmets to prevent the side-effects of rapid-acceleration.

The Fury's reinforced hull contains an extensive network of circuitry and life-support systems including pumps that cycle super-oxygenated blood into the crew's body through spinal connections, a chemical toilet and sleeping compartments. Furies are normally equipped with multiple forward-firing banks of lascannons and anti-starfighter missiles and its twin engines are able to put out sixty thousand pounds of thrust.

**Sword Class Frigate**:

- This class is a very old design, dating back to the earliest days of the Imperium. All its components have been redesigned, refined to a high level, tried and tested in innumerable engagements.

Its laser-based weapons batteries provide equivalent fire power to those of the less reliable plasma-based alternatives, and are able to fire to both sides, or forward with full strength. Its engines are powerful, yet simple enough to be maintained by an artificer with minimal training. They are regarded as reliable even in extreme conditions.

Being an escort, the Sword is expected to come under fire, and so is designed with this in mind. Its bulkheads are thicker than would be expected, and the beams and supports that hold the ship together have redundant copies nearby, that will take the load if the primary beam or support fails. Due to this, the Sword can take more punishment than would be expected for a ship of its diminutive size.

Technical Specifications:

Dimensions: 1.6 km long, 0.3 km abeam at fins approx.

Mass: 6 megatonnes approx.

Crew: 26,000 crew; approx.

Accel: 4.5 gravities max sustainable acceleration.

**Servo-skull**:

- Servo-skulls are drone-like devices fashioned from human skulls - often those of pious Imperial servants, low-ranking tech-adepts, or loyal adepts of the Adeptus Terra - and then given a small Machine spirit, support systems, and anti-gravity engine to allow them to hover and drift bodiless through the air. Presumably this chance to continue their work even after death is a great honour in the Imperium.

Servo-skulls are most strongly associated with the Adeptus Mechanicus, but are used throughout the organizations of the Imperium to perform specific tasks for which they are installed with the basic equipment required, usually a pair of simple manipulator pincers, a weapon, a pict recorder, surgical implants, stab-light, loudhailer, or various other devices for the many roles that exist.

The roles they fulfill include Librarium functionaries, medical assistants, lumen-bearers, proclaimers or scroll-carriers. Some are designed for military roles, and among these some are built with enhanced optical sensors to allow them to fulfill a scouting role.

They are also often used by Inquisitors as Familiars. In this case they are often mentally linked to the Inquisitor, allowing him/her to control them and see and hear through their senses. In general, Servo-skulls are useful for their ability to enter otherwise inaccessible or hazardous areas because of their small size and great maneuverability.

**Infocyte**:

- Agents of the Vanus Clade or Vanus Temple of the Officio Assassinorum. They make use of predictive engines in order to base their calculations on all available data as well as prognostic simulations in order to determine the success rate of the operations.

The Infocytes are essentially human computing engines that are far different from mindless automata such as servitors as their skills were unparalleled in matters of strategy and tactics. Their presence cemented their Clade's role as being the intelligence-gathering arm of the Officio Assassinorum and it has been said that they have never been known to make an error in judgement though some considered this disinformation. Despite this being the case, the Clade is well known for the creation and dissemination of propaganda which is noted as being its greatest strength. Infocytes are said to hold the same relationship with raw information as an addict had with their chosen vice in the sense that they are enraptured by the idea of new data as well as what they could do to not only gather it but know it as well.

In terms of equipment, Clade Vanus are known to possess cogitator gauntlets that projected hololithic panes that floated in the air for them to access data.

They could also send small swarms of organic-metal netfly automata that can tap into opti-cables and parse through the rich data which they fed back to the operative. Each of these netflies was by itself a relatively unsophisticated piece of technology but, en masse, their networking skills allowed the information they transfered to be condensed into a coherent picture of what occured in the immediate surroundings of the Vanus Assassin. This allowed them to generate maps of nearby structures, traffic and place monitoring beads throughout any given zone. This the netflies accomplished by boring into the deep sub-web of imaging coils in the area.

When entering into an information system, Clade Vanus assassins are able to unleash data phages and blackouts designed to subvert the enemy.

Operatives of the Clade did not have obvious weapons and tended to be armed with devices such as an electropulse projector built into their cogitator gauntlet as well as made use of their menagerie such as psyber eagles, eyerats and netfly swarms.

Additionally, they made use of Imperial bionics such as mechadendrites that served as potent interface tools with other pieces of technology with the information present being projected by hololithic displays.

**Thunderhawk**:

The Thunderhawk gunship is a multi-use aircraft in wide use by Space Marine Chapters. Each Chapter of the Space Marines maintains its own fleet of Thunderhawks. Normally reserved for large-scale battles, time and time again its use in the various fields of war has been proven. With such might like this, only a great threat to the Imperium can demand use of these mighty craft.

The Thunderhawk is armed with a large number of weapons, though the configuration varies. Its primary weapon is fitted on a limited traverse dorsal mount and can mount either a Turbo-laser Destructor, powerful enough to strike down even a Scout Titan with an accurate shot, or a modified Battle Cannon useful for ground bombardment.

It also has two Lascannons mounted on either attack wing and at least four Heavy Bolters in hull-mounted twin-linked sponsons, with room for four additional Heavy Bolters under the main wing tips.

In addition each wing has three bomb pylons, each of which carry one Hellstrike Missile, three Bombs or Smart Bombs, or an external fuel pod, for a total of six missiles/pods or eighteen bombs. All of the Thunderhawk's weapon systems are controlled by the gunner through remote multi-spectrum surveyors from the flight deck with assistance provided by the Machine Spirit.

Armour for the Thunderhawk is constructed in a similar manner to that of a Land Raider, giving it an unprecedented level of protection. An adamantium inner hull is layered on top by titanium rolled plates, followed by a thermoplas fibre mesh, and then two layers of ceramite, the second of which is ablative. The ceramite and thermplas fibre layers are increased in depth to provide the craft with additional protection in order to perform repeated atmospheric entries, making them thicker than those on a Land Raider, at the expense of thinning the titanium and adamantium layers. These armour layers makes the Thunderhawk very well-protected and particularly resistant to Melta Weapons.

In addition to its armouring, Thunderhawks also come equipped with a Decoy Flare Launcher located in the lower rear fuselage, along with additional electronic counter-measures used to jam enemy sensors and tracking equipment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**[1] - This excerpt from the _Neimerel Scrolls _is from the book/novel _Wrath of Iron_; though some words were changed.**


End file.
